Mi deseo es
by Squirtle2002
Summary: ^_^' Mi primer fic porfas es de Davis con Kari, quienes expresan lo mucho que se quieren pero algo interviene. R/R!!


Fan Fic: Digimon. Autor: squirtle2002  
  
Mi deseo es..  
  
Ya era de día. Los niños se aventurarían de nuevo a través del digimundo, ahora con más preparación que la primera vez.....  
  
Todos habían decidido hacer un "día de campo" con los digimons y sus compañeros.  
  
Malomyotismon fue derrotado y la paz regresó al planeta, trayendo con ello diversión y alegría.  
  
Holaaaaaa!!!- Saludó Yolei, quien había llegado al lugar de reunión junto con Ken Ijchigoji (los cuales habían estado saliendo últimamente...).  
  
Qué bueno que llegaste, Yolei- la recibió Kari  
  
Llegó la gritona ¬¬'- dijo Davis  
  
Davis, no deberías decir.....- empezó a decir Joe.  
  
No soy ninguna gritona!!!!!- gritó Yolei.  
  
Ay ves? Ya está gritando..- dijo Davis, al cual se le había parado en frente Yolei furiosa.  
  
^^' .... y bueno, están sólo ustedes?- preguntó Ken, quien pareció llamar la atención de los peleados.  
  
Pues sí somos sólo nosotros por ahora (Joe, Kari, Davis)- dijo Davis  
  
Ah! Miren, ahí vienen Matt, TK y Cody.  
  
Hola- saludaron en coro.  
  
Luego empezaron a llegar los demás (Tai, Sora, Izzi; y todos los digimons).  
  
Ojalá estuviera nuestra amiga Mimi U_U'- comentó Sora luego de un tiempo..  
  
Pasaron varias horas y se divirtieron comiendo, charlando y viendo el paisaje en el que estaban..  
  
En un momento, Davis se levantó y fue a unos arbustos cercanos. Davis estaba, además de somnoliento, triste y sin ganas de nada.  
  
Ojalá estuviera mi amiga Mimi? Ojalá alguien se interesara por mí aunque sea...- dijo Davis en voz muy baja.  
  
Cada quien con lo suyo; están Tai y Matt, recuerdo la vez en que obtuve mi digieeg de la amistad, no podía entender por qué se peleaban; luego estaban muy unidos, se ve que son muy buenos amigos..  
  
Luego están Sora y Mimi, que aunque no estén juntas, Sora la extraña y siempre piensa en ella.  
  
Se encuentran también Joe e Izzi, quienes aunque no parecieran tan unidos con alguien, siempre demuestran afecto y otros sentimientos hacia los demás (hacia Tai, Cody y Mimi, específicamente)  
  
Yolei y Ken ijchigoji U_U' quienes últimamente salen muy seguido y parecieran estarse enamorando, y pensar que antes era buen amigo de Ken y él ya sólo está con ella..  
  
Kari y TK, aaaaaa como me cae mal Tk es tan.... no sé, "atractivo" siempre está con alguien y el que está con Tk siempre se la pasa bien.... ejemplo están Matt y Tk hermanos inseparables; luego Cody, quien es su mejor amigo y por último Kari, quien me gusta tanto, pero sólo tiene ojos para Tk...  
  
Ay... tanto que quiero en un solo deseo- concluyó Davis en voz alta y con voz triste.  
  
Ah ya veo! Tienes un deseo- dijo un digimon raro que salió de los arbustos.  
  
Eh? Quién eres tú?- preguntó Davis.  
  
Mmm me presento: soy Deshumon- dijo el digimon, en forma de un jarrón gigante con una esfera de energía en su cabeza.  
  
Bueno qué bien por ti....- respondió Davis tristemente.  
  
No pude evitar escuchar lo que decías, al parecer tienes un gran deseo- dijo malévolamente el digimon.  
  
Pues... sí, pero como escuchaste mi voz si estaba hablando muy bajo?  
  
Tengo buenos oídos- dijo el digimon.  
  
De nuevo qué bien por ti, pero eso no me importa mucho ahora..- dijo Davis, dándose vuelta para partir.  
  
Qué te parecería si alguien pudiera concederte un deseo, el que quieras?; a caso no sería fantástico?- preguntó el digimon con una mala sonrisa.  
  
Sería eso capaz?- preguntó Davis desconcertado. Por lo menos yo sería capaz de hacerlo- dijo Deshumon.  
  
En serio? Podrías hacer que...?  
  
Claro que sí!- lo interrumpió el digimon- soy capaz de todo.  
  
A cambio de qué?- preguntó astutamente Davis.  
  
El digimon pensativo se le quedó mirando fijamente y al ver los lentes que tenía en la cabeza, dijo: a cambio de esos lentes.  
  
Davis no podía creerlo: estaba a sólo un paso para obtener su deseo y todo lo que tenía que darle a cambio sería esos tontos lentes..... bueno, sí, eran de su ídolo, Tai, pero el comprendería verdad?  
  
Acepto- respondió Davis con una gran sonrisa y quitándose los lentes se los dio lentamente al Digimon. Éste, al obtenerlos, sonrió más malvado que nunca y le dijo que su deseo sería cumplido ya.  
  
De la esfera de energía del digimon se expandió una luz fuerte......  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Alguien sabe dónde está Davis?????- preguntó desconcertada Kari, al notar que Davis no estaba.  
  
Ah sí, lo vi irse por allá hace un rato, es raro que no haya vuelto, se veía triste..- dijo Matt señalando el curso de Davis.  
  
Mmmmm lo iré a buscar- dijo Kari y se levantó.  
  
Ten cuidado hermanita- dijo Tai con una sonrisa.  
  
¬¬' sí Tai, no te preocupes- respondió su hermana.  
  
Kari fue hasta los arbustos en los que Davis había desaparecido de la vista de Matt y encontró un largo camino y empezó a andar por él.  
  
El camino estaba muy callado y tranquilo, lo que hizo recordar a Kari de buenos momentos.  
  
"Recuerdo el cumpleaños de Davis: en realidad fue muy divertido, eso me gusta de Davis, que es divertido..."  
  
Kari se detuvo al decir estas palabras: "que me gusta?, Davis?.... ay ya, me dije que no me atormentaría con ese pensamiento, con ese amor imposible".  
  
Luego siguió caminando pero de repente sintió algo extraño y al ver lejos una luz, corrió hacia ella. La luz brillaba mucho y se expandía rápidamente. Al darse cuenta, Kari se detuvo, pero se vio envuelta entre esa luz.  
  
Qué es esto????- se preguntó Kari.  
  
La luz no le hacía nada; al contrario, daba sensación de calidez y paz, pero a Kari no le gustaba tanto.... esa calidez era muy parecida a del mundo de los sueños (en el que habían peleado con Malomyotismon, y eso significaba "estar fuera de la realidad".  
  
Kari intentó encontrar una salida, pero no lo halló. La luz era cada vez mas brillante y densa: unas manos salieron de entre la nada y agarraron fuertemente a Kari.....  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Esa luz.... era muy reconfortante, pronto Davis olvidó todo: sus tristezas y preocupaciones.  
  
Pero....  
  
Aaaaaaaaa- un grito  
  
Ka... Kari... Kari??????- preguntó muy duro Davis, quien volvió rápido a la realidad.  
  
Kari está en problemas..  
  
Tú sólo concéntrate en tu deseo- dijo Deshumon.  
  
No... no!!!!! Kari, debo ayudarla- gritó Davis, quien se salió de esa luz reconfortante.  
  
No irás a ningún lado!!- dijo Deshumon molesto y agarró a Davis con sus manos extrañas- tu deseo es tu deseo y tu deseo hecho está.  
  
Luego de esto sólo se vio esa luz....  
  
Kari!!!!!- alcanzó a gritar Davis..  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
Tic-toc-tic-toc-tic-toc  
  
?????  
  
En. en dónde estoy?, qué pasó?....  
  
Hola Davis ^^- saludó Kari  
  
Qué???? Kari!!!! Qué haces en mi casa a esta hora? Ah??  
  
Aunque sea déjame vestirme!- dijo Davis rojo de pena sacando a Kari de su cuarto.  
  
Uffff..- suspiró Davis- qué hará ella aquí? Y a esta hora?  
  
Davis se vistió y se arregló, pero luego de mucho tiempo....  
  
Se tiró en la cama y vio el techo fijamente..  
  
Una luz... qué fue lo que pasó? Un mal sueño? Eso creo..  
  
Luego de bastante tiempo, Davis se levantó y fue salió de su cuarto.  
  
Oye! Qué fue lo que pasó con Kari? Por qué la sacaste así de tu cuarto?- preguntó la mamá de Davis.  
  
Ah? Cómo que por qué???? a caso no estaba en ropa interior?? ¬¬' te parece suficiente?  
  
Mmmm..... no, estás actuando raro, debes estar enfermo.  
  
"Los que actúan raros son todos aquí"- pensó Davis.  
  
Davis iba saliendo de su casa cuando su mamá le dijo:  
  
Kari dijo que estaría en el parque.  
  
Qué bien... Kari, la voy a ver y disculparme por sacarla así del cuarto, ella debe comprender no?.  
  
Cuando Davis llegó al parque vio que estaban Tk, Matt, Sora y Kari.  
  
Llegó Dividivi ^^!!- dijo Kari quien abrazó a Davis y seguidamente le dio...  
  
Un beso?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Davis estaba rojísimo, qué era esto, Kari le había dado un beso, imposible!  
  
Ka.... kari- dijo Davis, luego del prolongado beso en la boca- qué significa esto?  
  
A que te refieres Divi?- preguntó desconcertada Kari  
  
Pues a que más.... al beso- siguió Davis.  
  
Ah???? A caso no puedo dártelo?- dijo Kari  
  
Jaja, Davis, tú siempre tan gracioso, actúas como si Kari no fuese tu novia...- dijo Matt  
  
O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qué?????- preguntó casi desmayándose Davis.  
  
Sí, eso somos mi Divi- dijo Kari cariñosamente.  
  
Guau... em.... no sé que decir- luego de esto Davis se desmayó en el suelo.  
  
-------  
  
Davis? Despierta Davis, te desmayaste- decía Tk.  
  
Ah?, en donde estoy?- preguntó Davis.  
  
En el parque donde más ^^'- dijo Tk  
  
Pero.... y Kari?  
  
Está allá comprando unos helados- respondió Tk  
  
Todo parecía como si nada hubiese pasado, ni siquiera Tk estaba sorprendido por el beso y.... Matt había dicho que... Kari era su novia??????  
  
Davis se levantó y Tk también (quien había estado en el suelo sosteniendo a Davis mientras se despertaba) y Davis se dispuso a tranquilizarse un poco hasta saber que pasaba.  
  
Divi, qué bueno que despiertas, te traje un heladito ^^- dijo Kari dándole un helado sólo de chocolate.  
  
Gra.. gracias Kari- dijo entrecortadamente Davis.  
  
Y pues, cuando será la fiesta?- preguntó en un momento a otro Tk  
  
Ah? Qué fiesta?- preguntó Davis.  
  
Pues la que acordamos tú y yo- dijo Kari  
  
Oh! Sí, ya ... ya recuerdo- dijo Davis tratando de aparentar que sabía, sólo para seguirle el juego a los dos.  
  
Será el martes en mi casa- dijo Kari  
  
Ok, ahí estaré, pero por ahora no puedo estar aquí debo hacer algo, nos vemos luego!- dijo Tk quien salió corriendo. Divi, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Kari  
  
Se sentaron juntos en un muro cerca de un árbol (un ambiente bien romántico sin duda).  
  
Davis, yo... quiero hablar contigo- dijo Kari de nuevo.  
  
Dime lo que tú quieras Kari- dijo Davis un poco más tranquilo que antes y que también decidió disfrutar el momento que tenía junto a Kari, un momento que nunca antes hubiese imaginado.  
  
Estoy preocupada... preocupada por tu comportamiento, has estado muy raro- dijo Kari  
  
Ah bueno es que...- decía Davis, luego recordó que disimularía- es que estaba un poquito mal, tenía fiebre!! Sí eso!! Jeje ^^'.  
  
Mmm ok qué bueno que era eso, porque pensé que ya no me querías- dijo Kari quien luego de esto se acostó con su cabeza en las piernas de Davis y veía el cielo (además de la cara de Davis ^^'). Davis se sintió extraño... tal vez sorprendido pero luego se relajó, al fin tenía lo que quería, lo que más quería! Y de una manera tan linda y especial.  
  
Davis empezó a acariciarle el cabello y Kari se sorprendió también debido a que pensaba que Davis ya no le respondía a sus cariños.  
  
Sabes? Siempre deseé esto: tenerte aquí, conmigo ser novios y que fueras sólo mío; aunque solamente me bastaba que me dijeras un te quiero, era como si me dieran el mejor regalo de mi vida- dijo Kari  
  
En serio? En serio pensabas eso?- dijo Davis un poco pensativo pero a la vez muy feliz por lo que le decía.  
  
Sí- dijo Kari y se empezó a levantar..  
  
Kari, yo.....- alcanzó a decir Davis pero Kari le había dado otro beso en la boca.  
  
Davis sentía el cielo, las nubes, el viento; sentía como se le regalaba el mundo entero: siempre había pensado que no encontraría quién lo quisiese pero se equivocó, ahora estaba allí, sentado, besándose con Kari, su amor su vida, su única esperanza. Decidió corresponderle al beso y así hizo.  
  
Kari se alegró luego de esto y, después de unos minutos, dejaron de besarse y se vieron mutuamente.  
  
Eres lo que más quiero- dijo Kari y se quedó dormida encima de Davis.  
  
Davis la vio con mucho cariño: ya no era aquel niño al que todos veían como inmaduro o como sin sentimientos; pues ahora tenía una mirada comprensiva y llena de felicidad... ------- AL despertar, Davis notó que también se había quedado dormido y que todavía estaban en el parque. Vio que Kari aún seguía dormida, y empezó a contemplar su alrededor.  
  
Todos jugaban y se divertían, mientras que habían dos personas que se tenían el uno al otro y que se amaban mucho.  
  
Echó la cabeza un poco para atrás sólo para pegarse con el árbol.  
  
Auch- se quejó Davis.  
  
Qué... qué sucede?- preguntó Kari despertándose.  
  
No te preocupes no fue nada, descansa- dijo Davis  
  
No, te pegaste verdad?- dijo Kari con cara ¬¬'  
  
Jeje bueno......-dijo Davis  
  
Ay que tontín, eso es lo único que no me gusta de ti, que eres tontito- dijo Kari graciosamente.  
  
Bueno bueno ya.... no me regañes- dijo Davis quien volteó para ver el árbol.  
  
Mmmm qué es eso?- preguntó Davis  
  
" Es bella una ilusión, pero aún más cuando es real" decía en el árbol tallado a mano.  
  
Gente, personas que les gustan hacer cosas así en los árboles y paredes- dijo Kari sin importancia.  
  
Davis reflexionó ante este mensaje, pero tenía hambre y decidieron mejor irse a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Ya luego de haberse despedido con otro beso y darse las buenas noches, cada quien se encontraba en su hogar.  
  
Ya llegué- dijo Davis, pero no se encontraba nadie en la casa.  
  
Mmmm habrán salido- se dijo Davis.  
  
Davis puso todas sus cosas encima de la mesa y decidió irse a dormir ya, pero justo cuando entraba a su cuarto....  
  
Aaaaaaaaaa  
  
Un grito. Davis lo había escuchado, era como algo que partía los tímpanos. Se agarró los oídos y se los tapó. Qué había sido eso..... lo que si era cierto, era que significaba un grito de... Kari.  
  
Davis se asustó. Ese grito había sido real, no su imaginación porque ya lo había escuchado antes.... real.. real.. esa palabra le sonaba mucho, pero por qué?.  
  
Y ese grito; la palabra real y el grito tenía mucha relación pero por qué?!!. Davis sólo se dijo que tenía que descansar, sí, era sólo eso, pues estaba agotado.  
  
Y calló rendido en la cama.  
  
La fogata, en algún momento se extinguiría, y ni Kari, ni Davis habían regresado. Ya se habían ido Joe, Sora, Izzy, Yolei, Ken; y quedaban Matt, Tai, Cody y Tk y sus respectivos digimons.  
  
Davis y Kari no han vuelto aún- dijo Tk  
  
Cierto tk, estoy preocupada- dijo Gatomon  
  
Y yo!- dijo V-mon  
  
Despreocúpate, de seguro están "haciendo cosillas"- dijo Matt riendo.  
  
Ya basta, Matt, no digas esas cosas, debió haberles pasado algo- dijo Tk- los voy a buscar.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo con Tk- dijo Cody- tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
Y yo tengo el presentimiento de que no deberíamos intervenir- dijo Tai.  
  
Ah???- dijeron Cody y Tk, pues Kari era hermana de Tai y él decía sólo eso?  
  
No se asombren, estoy seguro de que no debemos intervenir- dijo Tai.  
  
Pues yo no opino lo mismo- dijo Tk molesto empezando a caminar, pero Tai lo detuvo.  
  
Por favor confía en mí- dijo Tai con una mirada fija, pero Tk sólo seguía su camino- sé que te preocupas por ellos, pero si entendieras que están a punto de vivir algo que cambiará sus vida.... le arruinarías el momento?  
  
Guau Tai, desconocía que podías predecir el futuro- dijo Agumon en forma de burla.  
  
Lo digo en serio; sé que no soy de esas personas que hacen eso, pero esta vez lo siento y sé que es importante- concluyó Tai.  
  
Ante estas palabras, Tk se calmó un poco y se dio cuenta de que Tai podría tener razón y más si hablaba así....  
  
Esta bien.... pero no si no vuelven al rato, los buscaremos- dijo Tk.  
  
Por supuesto- terminó Tai.  
  
Tic toc tic toc tic toc  
  
????  
  
De Nuevo... ah sí estoy en mi casa U_U'- dijo Davis, quien esperó recibir a Kari pero esta no estaba.  
  
Ah bueno, se habrá quedado dormida- se dijo Davis.  
  
Se levantó y se preparó como siempre. Cuando salió de casa, el cielo estaba gris pero no le dio importancia y fue al parque.  
  
Al llegar notó que no había nadie, excepto..... una sola persona, quién era?  
  
Hola..... Tai?- dijo Davis Tai se volteó para ver a Davis  
  
Ah, hola Davis- saludó tristemente Tai  
  
¿??? Te sientes bien?- preguntó Davis desconcertado por su estado.  
  
La verdad.....- empezó a decir Tai.  
  
Pero en eso el viento sopló muy fuerte y cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia, luego fueron aumentando, parecía una gran tormenta de un momento a otro!.  
  
Qué rayos...... ah ya sé, mis lentes- dijo Davis sorprendido al darse cuenta que no tenía, el regalo de Tai.  
  
Pero y.... mis lentes?, Tai, estás bien?- preguntó Davis entre el fuerte viento y la lluvia.  
  
La verdad no, pues... preferiste cambiar una muestra de afecto por una simple ilusión- dijo Tai  
  
Ah???? Qué dijiste Tai?, no escucho- dijo Davis a través de la gran tormenta la cual aumentó mucho y Davis pensó que ya no podía resistir más. Lentamente fue arrastrando a Davis por el suelo; se logró sostener en un gran tubo, pero parecía como si nada existiera, sólo lluvia. De pronto Davis vio como todo desaparecía...  
  
Tic toc tic toc tic toc  
  
????  
  
Qué rayos! Otra vez! Qué hago aquí debería estar en.... ay bueno sólo fue un sueño- dijo Davis quien estaba nuevamente en su cama.  
  
De nuevo se arregló y salió de la casa. Notó que el cielo estaba radiante y despejado; qué bueno, llegó a pensar que podría ser el sueño una premonición pero ya se daba cuenta que no.  
  
Fue al parque y vio que estaban Cody, Yolei, Ken y Kari. Se saludó con Kari con un gran beso de nuevo y saludó a los demás.  
  
Hola Davis!- gritó Yolei.  
  
Ay aquí está la gr...- empezó a decir Davis pero se dio cuenta de que mejor cerraba su bocota.  
  
Luego de que charlaron un rato, se pusieron a jugar fútbol (Davis y Kari contra Cody, Yolei y Ken), sin duda fue un partido muy gracioso, aunque se pusieron de acuerdo para tener a los dos jugadores estrellas (Davis y Ken) en diferentes equipos para que hubiese igualdad, los que demostraron ser ágiles fueron Kari Yolei y Cody ^^.  
  
Pásala Kari aquí aquí!!- le decía Davis a Kari, quien tenía la pelota y estaba siendo amenazada por quitarle el balón por Ken y Cody.  
  
Tómala Divi!- dijo Kari quien pateó duro: sin dudo pudo evadir a Ken y Cody por encima de sus cabezas, pero todo salió mal cuando la pelota también pasó por encima de Davis (¬¬') el cual tenía que buscar la pelota de entre los arbustos.  
  
-ay ya voy!- dijo malhumorado Davis  
  
Davis fue hasta los arbustos y empezó a buscar. Cuando al fin consiguió la pelota que estaba al otro lado del arbusto, Davis miró en frente y lo que vio a continuación lo asombró mucho (O_O).  
  
Visión:  
  
"Claro que sí!- lo interrumpió el digimon- soy capaz de todo.  
  
A cambio de qué?- preguntó astutamente Davis.  
  
El digimon pensativo se le quedó mirando fijamente y al ver los lentes que tenía en la cabeza, dijo: a cambio de esos....."  
  
Divi! Estás bien???- Kari lo había agarrado por la espalda al ver que estaba dentro de los arbustos.  
  
A!!! ....... lo siento Kari, si, estoy bien- dijo Davis un poco asustado por la impresión.  
  
Mmmmm pareciera como si hubieses visto un fantasma..- dijo Kari  
  
No, no fue nada, anda vamos a jugar- dijo Davis disimulando la situación.  
  
En el trayecto hasta la cancha en la que jugaban, Davis no se quitaba de la mente lo que había visto.... se encontraba en el digimundo.... estaba con un digimon extraño y este a la vez le decía que quería algo... pero que era todo eso? Lo que si le parecía muy conocido era esa situación... pero cuando la vivió? Y por cierto, donde estaba V-mon, Gatomon y los demás? No tenía noticias de los digimons.  
  
Em... chicos? Lo siento mucho, tengo que hacer algo urgente y no puedo quedarme jugando aquí...- dijo Davis  
  
Ah?, pero Davis tan pronto te vas?- preguntó Ken  
  
Sí, lo siento, pero debo hacer algo..- dijo Davis quien luego salió corriendo.  
  
Espera! Divi.... ay, qué le pasará ahora?- se preguntó Kari con cara de caprichosa jeje  
  
Aaaaa  
  
Ay no, de nuevo esos gritos...- dijo Davis en su mente.  
  
Ka..... Kari!!!! Kari!!!  
  
Qué rayos es esto!- se dijo Davis y se agarró la cabeza fuertemente mientras seguía corriendo.  
  
Sacudía la cabeza fuertemente para sacarse esos extraños sonidos... no, no era posible, es a caso algo que olvidaba... o simplemente algo de su imaginación.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta al árbol, en el que había vivido lo mejor de su vida: el amor. Se quedó mirando fijamente lo que decía "Es bella una ilusión, pero aún más cuando es real".  
  
La realidad; él lo sabía, el sabía que los sueños, por más imposibles que fuesen siempre se podían hacer realidad..... pero, había veces en que nuestros sueños nos pueden llevar a la destrucción.  
  
Mi sueño.... siempre fue que Kari que me quisiese- se dijo Davis. Pero.....- continuó.  
  
Davis?- preguntó alguien por detrás.  
  
Ka... Kari?, me seguiste?- dijo Davis sorprendido.  
  
Sí, lo siento Divi pero actúas muy extraño y me asustaste de nuevo- dijo Kari.  
  
Ya te dije, no es nada grave, sólo quería reflexionar....- dijo Davis.  
  
Tú? Reflexionando? Jajaja- rió Kari.  
  
Por qué te burlas, a caso crees que yo no pienso?- dijo Davis empezando a entristecerse por lo que Kari hacía.  
  
No es eso Divi, sino simplemente tú no eres así, eres un...- dijo Kari.  
  
Eres un qué?- preguntó interrumpiendo Davis, empezando a molestarse.  
  
Eres un tontito- luego de esto, Kari se acercó mucho a él y lo besó de nuevo.  
  
Davis no podía recharzarlo, era lo que más quería, pero estaba molesto por lo que decía Kari, hablaba de él como un.... animal sin qué sentir. Aún así le correspondió el beso.  
  
Luego de unos segundos de besarse, pasaron muchas cosas por la mente de Davis: la realidad, los gritos, el sueño, los digimons desaparecidos, el mensaje en el árbol. Todo eso tenía relación y él averiguaría el por qué.  
  
"no siento nada"- se dijo Davis.  
  
Davis sabía verdaderamente lo que sentía: el beso que le daba a Kari no era real, le faltaba algo que no sabía que era. Él, aunque verdaderamente le gustó el primer beso, supo que le faltaba algo desde la primera vez que la besó...  
  
Todo estaba claro: la realidad, eso era.  
  
Lo siento Kari, no puedo seguir con esto- dijo Davis apartándose del beso  
  
¿? Ah? Qué dices?- dijo Kari.  
  
Mmm todo era muy claro para mí desde un principió e imagino que por despistado no me di cuenta- dijo Davis  
  
Pero qué dices? No sé a que...?- preguntó Kari.  
  
Si sabes... sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, o no Deshumon?- dijo Davis dando pasos hacia atrás en forma de peligro. Jajaja- rió Kari- vaya, niño! Después de todo no eres un tarado jaja.  
  
Sabía.... sabía que eras tú- dijo Davis con una mirada fija.  
  
Niño tonto, tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga, así que no me retes- advirtió Kari.  
  
Ya basta!!! No te quedes con la figura de Kari!- dijo Davis.  
  
Jaja- rió de nuevo Kari quien desapareció para luego volverse en Deshumon.  
  
Este es..... tu propio mundo de los sueños?- preguntó Davis.  
  
Se podría decir que sí, a diferencia de que nadie puede salir una vez ya entrado en él- dijo Deshumon.  
  
Qué???- exclamó Davis.  
  
Pero luego Davis aparentó estar tranquilo y siguió diciendo cosas:  
  
Ah, todo pareció extraño sin digimons, me recordé que en el mundo de los sueños, no hay digimons.... o por lo menos ellos no son afectados.  
  
En eso sí estamos de acuerdo- dijo Deshumon  
  
Pues.... sin olvidar también los gritos y las extrañas visiones- dijo Davis- eso me aclararon que había pasado algo antes de que despertara en mi casa aquel día.  
  
Vaya, pareces todo un detective, lástima que nadie nunca más aprecie esos dones- dijo Deshumon.  
  
No te creo que en verdad no pueda salir!- dijo Davis molesto.  
  
No me creas, de todas maneras eres mío- dijo Deshumon quien estiró sus raros brazos para agarrar a Davis.  
  
No! Suéltame- dijo Davis.  
  
Nunca, jaja- dijo Deshumon riendo.  
  
Davis! Davis!!!!!  
  
Un .... un grito!- dijo Davis.  
  
Ah???- Deshumon  
  
Es Kari!!- dijo Davis. Imposible, no puede estar aquí- dijo Deshumon  
  
Davis, por aquí- dijo la voz de Kari.  
  
"por donde"- se dijo Davis  
  
Sigue tu realidad- dijo la voz.  
  
"mi realidad?"- se dijo Davis.  
  
Basta, no permitiré que dañes mis planes- dijo Deshumon- Energía Viyalt!!!  
  
Todo desapareció en un instante, sólo había oscuridad. Había algo que brillaba entre tanta oscuridad. El árbol.  
  
Ahí Davis!- dijo Kari.  
  
Sí ya lo veo!- dijo Davis, luego de esto dijo: estúpido digimon, toma esto arggg. Davis le mordió un brazo a Deshumon.  
  
Aaaaaa!- gritó Deshumon  
  
Davis se salió de las garras de Deshumon y corrió hasta el árbol.  
  
No! No lo permitiré!- dijo Deshumon.  
  
Kari!!!!- gritó Davis.  
  
Davis!!!!- gritó Kari.  
  
Sólo se vio la misma luz de la primera vez.....  
  
Final  
  
Davis! Ya estás aquí- Kari corría a lo lejos para recibirlo.  
  
Kari.....- dijo Davis con un suspiro.  
  
Pero de repente, del cielo cae algo que se interpone entre los dos, algo muy grande; era Deshumon.  
  
Aaaa- gritó Kari quien calló agachada  
  
Pero qué? tú de nuevo?- preguntó Davis amenazador.  
  
Tú, niña entrometida, arruinaste mi plan y serás quien lo pagará- dijo Deshumon, el cual le daba la espalda a Davis y miraba malignamente a Kari.  
  
Deshumon se acercó despacio.  
  
Davis estaba tirado en el suelo a causa del transporte del mundo irreal al real, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, pero veía como Deshumon se acercaba lentamente a Kari.  
  
No!, no lo hagas, no te atrevas a tocar a Kari- le gritó Davis.  
  
Pero Deshumon no le hacía caso. Se acercaba cada vez más a Kari dispuesto a quién sabe qué.  
  
Eres un malvado al intentar jugar con los sentimientos de Davis!- fue lo único que decía Kari- cómo te atreves a jugar con él como si fuese un juguete?  
  
Haz silencio, niña insolente, tú no eres quién para decirme lo que hago jaja- rió Deshumon el cual estaba ya casi a un metro de Kari.  
  
Prepárate!- exclamó Deshumon- Fuerzas de...  
  
No!! Kari!!- gritó Davis.  
  
Kari en un momento de presión, empezó a buscar rápidamente algo que le fuese útil.... y lo único que encontró fue su silbato de cuando era pequeña.  
  
"Un momento... ya sé!"- se dijo así misma Kari.  
  
....Energía N...-intentó decir Deshumon pero Kari empezó a sonar su silbato con todas sus fuerzas; Gatomon vendría de donde estaban todos al escucharlo.  
  
Qué es lo que haces niña?- dijo Deshumon.  
  
Kari seguía tocando el silbato y Deshumon se molestó y le arrebató el silbato.  
  
Qué es esto?- Preguntó Deshumon.  
  
Mi arma secreta ^^- dijo Kari y detrás de ella salió gatomon quien le dio una dura patada en la cabeza.  
  
Auchhhhhhhh- gritó Deshumon de dolor.  
  
Esto es por mi amiga Kari- dijo Gatomon firmemente.  
  
Pues eso no te servirá de mucho, digimon inepto- dijo Deshumon- Ataque especial!  
  
Y luego de eso, Deshumon, junto con sus brazos, dio un superpuño a Gatomon. Gatomon!!!- gritó Kari.  
  
Pegasmon- dijo Tk quien salió del cielo oscuro- ataca!  
  
Pegasmon usó su ataque y derribó a Deshumon.  
  
Greymon y Garurumon!- dijeron Tai y Matt- usen sus ataques juntos.  
  
Los digimons usaron sus ataques fusionados para vencer a Deshumon, pero este se levantó muy rápido y dijo: Fuerzas de Energía Nuclear!  
  
Una gran luz se volvió a ver en el bosque. De la esfera salió una gran energía la cual se expandió mucho, y todos los digimons que habían digievolucionado habían vuelto a su etapa de crecimiento: Patamon, Agumon y Gabumon.  
  
Qué?!! - se impresionó Matt No es posible... - dijo Tk Agumon, te encuentras bien?- dijo Tai ayudando a su amigo a recuperarse. Tai... ten cuidado con ese digimon es muy poderoso- dijo Agumon.  
  
Niños tontos, basta de jueguitos infantiles, es hora de cumplir mi plan; niña vas a morir- dijo Deshumon, quien nuevamente empezó a acercarse a Kari.  
  
No te acerques...- dijo Kari un poco asustada.  
  
Aún faltamos nosotros!- dijo una voz.  
  
Pinzas excavadoras! -dijo Digmon quien había aparecido de los árboles con Cody y V-mon encima.  
  
Davis!- dijo V-mon quien se acerco a él- te encuentras bien?  
  
Sí.. hay que ayudar a Kari- dijo Davis.  
  
(La canción de cuando van a digievolucionar)  
  
Digievoluciona!- exclamó Davis.  
  
Flamedramon!- dijo la forma digievolucionada del coraje de V-mon  
  
Vamos juntos Digmon!- dijo Flamedramon.  
  
Sí- dijo Digmon  
  
Pinzas excavadoras!, Flamas Ardientes- dijeron los dos digimons.  
  
Ataque especial- dijo Deshumon quien evadió los ataques de los digimons e les pegó. Oh no! Flamedramon!- dijo Davis mientras su digimon caía.  
  
Davis... lo siento- dijo V-mon, que regreso a su etapa inicial.  
  
Cody, perdóname- dijo Armadillomon.  
  
No se preocupen... hacen lo que pueden- dijo Cody.  
  
Eres un..... Deshumon, eres una desgracia!- le gritó Davis a Deshumon.  
  
Jaja.... que tontos- rió Deshumon de nuevo.  
  
Ka...Kari..- decía Gatomon- es nuestro turno.  
  
Sí- dijo Kari.  
  
(Gatomon digievolucionó a Nefertimon)  
  
Súbete Kari- dijo Nefertimon.  
  
Así hizo Kari y fue hasta Deshumon.  
  
Ahora pagarás...- dijo Kari con cara seria.  
  
Eso crees- dijo Deshumon- Ataque especial.  
  
Pero Nefertimon fue muy rápida...  
  
Ah?- se preguntó Deshumon  
  
Nefertimon trató de atacarlo de nuevo, pero este lanzó su rayo.  
  
Rayo Viyalt- atacó Deshumon  
  
Era un rayo negro y muy oscuro que casi alcanzaba a Nefertimon, pero ésta se salvó.  
  
Nefertimon estás bien?- preguntó Kari.  
  
Sí- dijo Nefertimon- pero es hora de atacar.  
  
Por supuesto!- dijo Kari  
  
Nefertimon se envistió contra Deshumon y este calló al suelo.  
  
Qué??- preguntó Deshumon- de dónde sacaste esa fuerza?  
  
Eso fue por lastimar a mis amigos- dijo Kari molesta.  
  
Y Nefertimon fue de nuevo a envestirse.  
  
No!- gritó Deshumon de dolor  
  
Eso es por jugar con los sentimientos de Davis!- dijo Kari.  
  
Y de nuevo....  
  
Arrgggg- Deshumon estaba molesto.  
  
Eso fue por aparentar ser yo- dijo Kari.  
  
Deshumon estaba al borde de un precipicio sin darse cuenta...  
  
Y esto....- dijo Kari preparándose para otra envestida.  
  
Pero Deshumon se levantó y dijo: Fuerzas de Energía Nucle...  
  
Esto es por decir que lo que menos me gustaba de Davis es que es tonto!!!!!- gritó Kari  
  
Ar...!!!  
  
Una fuerte explosión.  
  
Kari!!!- gritaron Tai y Davis a la vez quienes corrieron al borde del precipicio.  
  
Aaaaaa- gritó Deshumon quien caía al fondo del precipicio.  
  
Ka... Kari.. .no porfavor..- susurró Davis.  
  
Ahí está!!- exclamó Cody.  
  
Nefertimon bajó de lo alto para poner a Kari en el suelo que estaba un poco herida.  
  
Kari!- dijeron todos y fueron a recibir a Kari.  
  
Gracias, Nefertimon- dijo Kari con una sonrisa.  
  
Lo lograste! Tú sola!- exclamó Davis con alegría.  
  
Sí.... creo que sí- dijo Kari  
  
De repente.  
  
Paffffff algo muy rápido se mueve alrededor de los niños....  
  
Nefertimon!!!- gritó Kari.  
  
Nefertimon fue atacada por Deshumon muy fuerte y ésta regresó a su etapa inicial.  
  
Deshumon??- preguntó Davis.  
  
Jajaja, pensaron que con eso me iría tan pronto?; qué ineptos- dijo Deshumon riendo, quien ahora era mucho más delgado que un Jarrón Gigante y que la esfera de energía se encontraba en su corazón.  
  
Digievolucionó?- preguntó Cody.  
  
No, simplemente está en el modo de peleador!- dijo Davis  
  
Pero ahora soy más fuerte y lo pagarán- dijo Deshumon y se empezó a acercar lentamente a los niños....  
  
No! Alto!- dijo firmemente Davis, quien se paró en frente de todos y cara a cara con Deshumon.  
  
Qué? quieres morir de primero?- dijo Deshumon  
  
No te hagas el gracioso, pues hay algo que olvidaste de tu tonto plan- dijo Davis con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Qué??? a qué te refieres?- preguntó Deshumon.  
  
Me queda un deseo!- dijo Davis- pues tú nunca me dejaste decir lo que quería, me interrumpiste!.  
  
Recordando  
  
"Por lo menos yo sería capaz de hacerlo- dijo Deshumon.  
  
En serio? Podrías hacer que...?  
  
Claro que sí!- lo interrumpió el digimon- soy capaz de todo." Fin del Recordatorio.  
  
...... no.... no es posible- dijo Deshumon un poco consternado.  
  
Sí, lo es. Es la realidad que tú no pudiste controlar- dijo Davis confiado.  
  
Pero.... pero..- no sabía qué decir Deshumon hasta que...  
  
Pero tú también cometiste un error, pues me entregaste tus lentes, y si no me equivoco, esos lentes son una muestra de afecto- dijo Deshumon Ah???- preguntó Davis sin entender- qué tiene eso que ver?  
  
Al entregar un objeto perteneciente a la persona que pide el deseo, ésta queda apresada a mí, y más si es un regalo.  
  
Es.... es cierto, eso fue un regalo de Tai.... lo siento mucho Tai- dijo Davis mirándolo.  
  
.....- Tai no sabía que decir.  
  
En fin, deberás hacer lo que yo diga- dijo Deshumon y estiró de nuevo sus brazos y lo agarró..  
  
No!... no lo haré, aún así me queda un deseo!!- dijo Davis  
  
No te servirá de nada- dijo Deshumon  
  
Deseo... deseo que tú no existas, que te conviertas en piedra o que se yo.... que te conviertas en un árbol!- decía Davis.  
  
No funciona.... jaja- rió Deshumon y se acercó a Davis.  
  
....... Sólo me queda... sólo me queda decir que... valió la pena vivir esto, pues aprendí a madurar- empezó a decir Davis.  
  
Una luz a lo lejos empezó a brillar. Una luz que nadie notó.  
  
Aprendí que mi realidad es buena, que es lo mejor y que me siento feliz con mis amigos que quiero tanto- dijo Davis.  
  
..... No, para, cállate!- gritó Deshumon.  
  
La luz creció mucho más. Todos la vieron.  
  
Deshumon soltó a Davis sólo para taparse los ojos a causa de la luz.  
  
No... Rayos- decía Deshumon.  
  
Y lo más importante: todo sale bien porque somos un equipo; mis amigos me ayudan a derrotar tipos como tú, porque tenemos el arma más poderosa; la amistad....  
  
No es posible......nadie me puede derrotar!- exclamó Deshumon.  
  
Deseo que.. dijo Davis quien miró con ternura a Kari.  
  
"Mi deseo es que todo sea posible, los sueños, las metas, la amistad"- finalizó Davis.  
  
NO!!!!!!- gritó Deshumon y fue absorbido por su propia magia; por su propia "luz".  
  
..........................  
  
Al despertar, Davis vio una gran luz radiante. Era de día otra vez (pues lo de ayer había sucedido hasta la noche).  
  
Davis miró a su alrededor, y notó que estaban todos ahí... habían pasado la noche en el Digimundo.  
  
Lo.... lo logramos- dijo Davis con un sonrisa sincera viendo a todos dormidos.  
  
En eso, Kari se despierta.  
  
Hola Davis- saluda Kari  
  
Kari!- dijo Davis sorprendido.  
  
Qué lindo fue lo que dijiste ayer- dijo Kari.  
  
Ah!.... no fue nada- dijo Davis sonrojándose- pero...- prosiguió- Kari, necesito hablar contigo.  
  
Fueron hasta un lugar apartado.  
  
Yo.... yo quiero decirte algo... es muy importante para mí- dijo Davis.  
  
No- dijo Kari.  
  
No?- preguntó Davis con cara de @_@.  
  
Kari sólo se le acercó y le dio un beso en la boca. Le puso en las manos los lentes de Tai (seguramente los recuperó cuando Deshumon fue destruido) y luego le dijo al oído.  
  
Gracias por todo.  
  
Davis trató de hablar; estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido, pero Kari le tapó la boca con un dedo.  
  
Shhhh- le sugirió Kari.  
  
Kari sólo se volteó y caminó en regreso a donde estaban los dormidos.  
  
Davis estaba muy sorprendido. Pensó ... y se preguntó si Kari sentía lo mismo que él. Luego recordó la batalla, lo que vivió, todo y se dijo:  
  
"Después de todo....." Se puso los lentes con una gran y sincera sonrisa mirando a Kari. "Le diré algún día que lo quiero?"- se preguntó Kari, y luego se dio cuenta: "creo que ya lo hice"  
  
"Después de todo...." Kari se paró de golpe y volteó a ver a Davis.  
  
Sus miradas estaban conectadas. -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
" Después de todo si existe un lugar en su corazón para mí" pensaron al mismo tiempo los dos- "Mi deseo siempre fue eso".......  
  
FIN  
  
Terminó!!!! T_T, qué les pareció? Me dio mucha conmoción... a pesar de que sabía que pasaría ^^ bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me den su opinión sobre el final.  
  
Recomendaciones, dudas, quejas, halagos..... jeje todo díganmelo para ser mejor en el futuro ok?  
  
Bye ^^ 


End file.
